


Do You Remember?

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Slash, Tragedy, don't really know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because all those moments were the ones in which I lived for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I was aimlessly doing homework late at night when I ended up going on tumblr and I stumbled upon a picture. And honestly I don’t know what I just wrote. I wasn’t going to write it because I don’t write Larry, I’m not very familiar with this pairing as I am with Narry (narry is my OTP), well okay, so I am familiar with Larry very much but I’ve never been able to really write something on them. In other words I just never really felt the need to write Larry.
> 
> Also this is written in Harry’s POV which I pretty much suck at because I don’t write first perspective… (Ugh)
> 
> Anyways I’ve talked far too long, now read on and enjoy! (Let’s hope I didn’t screw up.)

Do you remember those moments?

Those moments when my eyes met your blue ones? When you always smiled when I entered the room?

Or when holding your hand spoke more than words ever could?

Because I remember those moments.

And God I just want to go back to those moments.

But you never really get what you want. I don’t.

Remember those days when you came home and simply cried on my shoulders? You had just come back from recording your solos in one of the new songs in the album.

You had told me how bad you sounded and how you just hated yourself for not having a perfect voice like the rest. 

Do you remember what I did? I pulled you towards me, and put my hands on your face, cupping your cheeks.

Remember how I simply put my lips on yours that day? There was no tongue involved.

It was only our chapped lips.

Do you remember how that felt?

How it felt to put your arms around my neck and my hands landing on your waist.

Do you remember how that kiss simply tasted like salty tears and coca cola?

Because I do.

Do you remember how there weren’t any fireworks or anything cheesy like that?

Because those “fireworks” that people claimed to appear once they kiss the one they love was just another way of saying “Hot damn that felt good.”

Do you remember how you quickly pulled away fearing that the kiss was simply a joke or a mistake? Or something like that?

The tears that had once flooded your eyes were back; you instantly apologized and ran out of the lounge not letting me get in a word before you slammed the door close behind you.

Do you know how I felt after you had done that? 

I didn’t know whether to run after you and demand you to open the door or to simply stay sat on the sofa and wait for you to come out?

Remember how I had done the latter?

You found me sat at your door sound asleep.

I remember waking up with a sore neck, you messaged it all better.

Whilst messaging it you started cracking jokes that weren’t really funny just to lighten the mood up, remember how I laughed at every single one of them?

Because I remember.

Sincerely,

_Harry Styles-Tomlinson_

* * *

Remember the day of our first date?

How we had planned this whole dinner date at some fancy restaurant that sold expensive food.

Remember how you wore your favourite suit? 

It was more of a tux, the whole attire. Trousers, jacket, black tie?

Yeah i remember that night.

I remember how your eyes seemed to sparkle every time you talked about your little sisters and your family back in Doncaster.

Do you remember how your mood went down once you mentioned how homesick you were? You simply frowned and said, “I miss Doncaster, I know were only a few miles from home but-but…” you had trailed off not finding the right words for that one sentence.

Do you remember how quickly your mood changed once the food arrived.

I remember barely getting out a word because you just couldn’t shut up! Not that I minded, I loved hearing the sound of your voice.

Yeah I was a weird sixteen-year-old.

Sincerely,

_Harry Styles-Tomlinson_

* * *

Remember our first fight?

Because I do. It was the night I had introduced you to Eleanor, of course just as friends.

I wasn’t expecting you and her to get along so well, okay maybe I was but I was just a bit jealous.

I mean can you really blame me? I was scared that you would break up with me because you realized you didn’t like me, you actually liked Eleanor.

Remember how the whole drive home was quiet and all tense and awkward?

When we got back to our shared flat with the lads I walked out of the car and into our room, slamming the door behind me.

Do you remember how in only ten minutes we were screaming at each other?

Because I do.

The fight only lasted an hour or so, because before you knew it we were both fully unclothed and on the bed.

Best. Make. Up. Sex. Ever.

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Styles-Tomlinson_

* * *

 

Remember how management wanted to stay a secret?

Do you remember how they had called us all in, Liam, Niall, Zayn, you, and I?

They had sat us down and told us with a stern face, “Either you break up or one of you needs to get a beard.” Simple as that.

Nothing more nothing less.

You had fought with them telling them how they couldn’t control us, how they couldn’t tell us what to do with our relationship.

Remember what they said after your outburst? “No one likes a bunch of fags.”

The room had gone silent and your face only showed shock.

Tears welled up in your beautiful deep blue eyes and your hands turned to fist, I was scared you were going to do something you’d regret so I did it.

Punched the guy in the face.

Remember how the anger had taken over me and I just couldn’t help but punch the guy again.

Because no one and I repeat no one could ever make you feel bad or guilty or sad.

So I beat his little bum to the ground.

Do you remember how swollen my fists were after that?

Because I do, they ended up hurting for a whole week.

But I don’t ever regret beating him up, he deserved it.

_With much love,_

_Harry Styles-Tomlinson_

* * *

 

I guess I don’t really know why I wrote these letters to you.

Maybe it was because I missed you?

Maybe it was because I grieved it all?

I don’t know.

But I guess this won’t be the last.

I hope one day we’ll be together again.

And maybe till then I’ll write these letters, don’t worry I didn’t forget anything.

Hey save me a spot up there?

And maybe when we finally meet again you can snog me senseless like you used to do?

_Much love,_

_Harry Edward Styles-Tomlinson_

**Author's Note:**

> Okie doke time for me to explain what this one-shot really is. So obviously this takes place in the future when Harry’s about seventy or eighty and well he has been missing Louis very much, he had died just months ago, anyways so he had decided to write his Lou some letters.
> 
> And these are the letters, that’s pretty much it I guess…
> 
> Well I’m sleepy, have to wake up early tomorrow for work! Ugh! Hope you guys like it! Feedback would be much appreciated! And if you want to send me an ask as to why you like/dislike this one-shot.
> 
> Nighty night guys! Xx


End file.
